The Musketeers : a tale of crossed swords and schemes
by MithrilBerry
Summary: As the Musketeers are trying to find evidence against Feron, they soon realize that the King's half-brother is making new allies. But the unwavering brotherhood is making new allies too. They soon will have to chose who they trust and who they protect. But it the end, their loyalty and their good heart will be rewarded. Or so they think.
1. Chapter 1

This is a BBC Musketeers inspired fanfiction. Sometimes I follow the storyline, most of the time not. I introduce two original female characters, and I also discarted other characters. The overall picture must be seen as an alternative story line to the series. I write an alternative end for the last season, even if I actually do not know how it ends. I just let my imagination flow and try to emulate what is good in this series : a mix of adventure, loyalty, brotherhood, intrigue and romance. Danger of spoilers, but very low...

Here I try something : I will write all the dialogues in French and put the translation in brackets. The idea is to set a kind of French atmosphere to the story... (The chapter is also available totally in French, for those who are interested...)

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy! Reviews and comments are welcome!

Chapter I. The Shadow Pact

 _Paris, Cours des Miracles. XVIIth century, in the reign of Louis XIII, Roi de France et de Navarre._

Two hooded silhouettes are facing each other, with only the full moon light passing through a filthy window of a disreputable tavern, somewhere in _La Cour des Miracles_. Their voices are almost inaudible, because of the tumult of the songs of the drunken men, just the other side of the door.

 _\- Comment puis-je m'assurer que notre entente tiendra envers et contre tous?, (How can I be sure that our agreement will hold, against all opposition?),_ whispers the man.

 _\- N'ai-je pas été d'une loyauté indéfectible? N'ai-je pas fait preuve d'abnégation et de dévotion à ton égard? (Have I not been of an unstinting loyalty? Have I not shone abnegation and devotion towards you?)_

 _\- Certes, et je te l'ai rendu par une liberté que je n'ai pas eue. (Indeed, and I gave back freedom to you, for free I never was)._

Both silhouettes stay silent, ruminative, looking at each other in the faint light. Then the feminive voice speaks again:

 _\- Est-ce que renouveler notre pacte de jadis te serait suffisant? (Does the renewing in bygone days pact would be enough?)_

 _\- Tu te souviens? (You remember?)_ Saying these words, the man is touched and seems to be moved vaguely by the nostalgia of better days.

 _\- Certes. Comment oublier un tel pacte? (Indeed. How to forget such a pact?)_

 _\- Tu étais si jeune à l'époque... (You were so young back then...)_

 _\- N'oublie pas que tu l'étais aussi... L'assaut que j'ai vécu m'a hélas par trop fait vieillir prématurément... Heureusement, tu as été un protecteur efficace et loyal, au-delà de mes espérances. J'ai maintenant l'occasion de te rendre la pareille, et il n'est plus douce satisfaction pour mon coeur endetté... Mais au-delà de cette dette, je le fais par dévotion... par amour. (Do not forget that you were too... Unfortunately, the assault I suffered of made me age far too prematuraly... Luckily, you were a fair protector and a loyal one, beyond all my hopes. Now I have the opportunity to return the favor, and it is a great satisfaction for my deeply indebted heart... But beyond my debt, I do it with devotion... with love.)_

The man hastens to kiss the hand of the woman, in an upsurge of affection that is returned in a tender kiss on his forehead.

In chorus, they say the formerly words :

 _\- Protection, Vérité, Loyauté : que notre alliance soit un rempart contre l'adversité! (Protection, Truth, Loyalty : may our alliance be the bastion against adversity! )_

They both drink to the renewing of their ancient pact, drinking at the same cup.

 _\- Ce vin est lamentable, (This wine is lamentable)_ says disdainfully the man. The woman smiles nonchalantly.

The man speaks again, suddenly tired.

\- _Tu m'écriras désormais, au besoin, sous le pseudonyme de Gabriel. (From now on, if you need to, you will write to me under the pen name of Gabriel)._

 _\- Aisé à retenir. Bien pensé, (Easy to remember. Well thought)_ , answers the woman.

 _\- N'oublie pas : notre frère ne doit rien apprendre de notre alliance. Cela mettrait en échec notre plan. (Do not forget : our brother must not know of our alliance. It would compromise our plan.)_

\- _Comment l'oublier, j'ai participé à son élaboration. (How could I forget it, I am part of its conception.)_

\- _Désolé... les récentes découvertes des mousquetaires me rendent un peu nerveux. (Sorry... the last findings of the Musketeers make me nervous)._

\- _Ils sont aveuglément loyaux à la Couronne. (They are blindly loyal to the Crown)_

\- _Grand bien leur fasse, ils ne feront que participer malgré eux à la réussite de notre dessein. (Good for them, they will only participate despite of their will to our scheme.)_

\- _Espérons-le! (Hopefully!)_

After a brief embrace, both individuals are going separate ways in the night, each of them following a different path, walking carefully in the alleys of Paris, making sure to remain anonymous under both night and cloaks. They roam in the street of the City as easily as in the maze of their tortuous plan, in secrecy.


	2. Chapter II

I do not own any right on that universe or on the characters, except for Corneille. And I do not earn any money from that hobby. But I wish I owned Aramis's hat.

Chapter II. The King's extravagant request

Corneille is a female Musketeer. She joined the King's soldiers a few months ago, and she is getting along with the four inseparable friends. Well, she is getting along with most of them. For an unknown reason, Aramis is feeling a kind of embarrassment when she is near. He is the only one who does not trust her entirely, but he keeps it for himself, even if his friends can see his discomfort. He is kind of reserved around her. But she does not seem uncomfortable around him. It feels strange to see Athos, the one usually having difficulty trusting women, to become very good friend with her, and at the same time, himself, Aramis the man who loves all women, not able to bound that much with Corneille. Maybe it is because she almost acts like a man. Well... She is actually a Musketeer, so... He wonders what is wrong with him. He will have to see to that. Or she is a spy. Or it is something else.

 _ **The Musketeers Garrison. Not that early in the morning.**_

The Musketeers join together around an outside table, one that is not too much under the sun, for they need to take it slowly after the night they had yesterday.

\- _Corneille (Crow)!_ says a smiling Porthos, _tu es un vrai oiseau de nuit! (you are a real night owl!)_

The female Musketeer just smiles lazily at him, stretching her back and arms, yawning, before she sits at the table, grasping a piece of bread hungrily. Her long and velvety black hair are braided and fall on her left shoulder. Smiling at Athos, she just nods at him, saying:

\- _Capitaine. (Captain)._

Athos smiles, noding back, adding a comment to Portho's one :

\- _Je n'ai jamais vu une femme ayant si peu de classe, mais tu chantes d'une manière des plus divertissantes. (You are the most unclassy woman I ever saw, but you sang the most entertaining songs I ever heard.)_

\- _Cela manquait de classe pour une femme, mais c'était parfait pour un mousquetaire en congé. (Unclassy for a woman, but fair enough for a Musketeer off duty),_ says a half-smiling Aramis.

\- _Eh bien, j'ignorais que les tavernes étaient faites pour montrer de bonnes manières. (Well, I did not know taverns were made to show classy manners),_ says a fully smiling Corneille.

A yawning D'Artagnan chuckles at what he hears, and adds :

\- _Elle ferait sans doute une dame fort charmante à la Cour.(She would made a very charming lady at the Court)_

All of them, including Corneille, start to laugh loudly.

 _\- Quoi? Habillée en femme, elle ferait une dame digne de n'importe quelle autre! J'étais sérieux. (What! Dressed like a woman, she would made a worthy lady like any other! I was serious.)_

A short silence. Corneille starts to laugh again, very happy that his best friend take her defense. But Athos, Porthos and Aramis stay silent.

\- _D'Artagnan! C'est très chamant gentilhomme de ta part de dire de tels compliments. Mais ma place est avec les soldats, pas avec les dames de la Cour. (D'Artagnan! It is very charming and gentleman of you to say such compliments. But my place is with the soldiers, not with Court's ladies.)_

And she hugs him strongly, in a brotherly manner, giving him some good slaps on his back. D'Artagnan slaps her back and they laugh with a conniving gaze. Aramis looks at them, almost jealous of what D'Artagnan has with her. And it seems like another person is jealous of their strong conniving friendship...

\- _D'Artagnan!,_ says an upset Constance.

All the Musketeers seem suddenly very busy minding their own things. But Corneille just greets Constance with a polite reverence. And D'Artagnan just does not understand why his charming wife seems so upset.

\- _Constance, qu'y a-t-il? Quelque chose ne va pas ? (Constance, what is it? Is there something wrong?)_

Constance signs softly.

\- _J'imagine que non. (Nothing, I guess.)_

As the couple go farther apart to have a more private conversation, Aramis gazes incousciouly at Corneille, not able to understand how he really feels. Aramis is usually well attunded to his feelings. He is an intuitive man. But right now, he is confused. Maybe he drank too much yesterday.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes de la sorte, Aramis? (What are you staring at like this, Aramis?)_ Says a bit insulted Corneille.

\- _En fait, curieusement, je l'ignore, Corneille. (Curiously, I actually do not really know, Corneille...)_

Corneille looks at him intensely, analysing the situation. They are not that close, but until then, they were never in a conflictual relationship either. But now she feels like he is judging her, and the wrong way.

\- _Eh bien, je crois que je le sais, curieusement... Aramis. (Well, I believe I know, curiously... Aramis)_

A very surprised, yet a quite insulted Aramis looks back at her with an interrogative, yet a bit provocative manner, his body language clearly saying : please explain yourself before I get angry. But their silent conversation will have to wait, for Constance comes back towards Corneille, asking her politely but firmly:

\- _Est-il possible d'avoir une conversation, Mousquetaire? (May we have a talk, Musketeer?)_

 _\- Certes, Madame. (Indeed, Madame.)_

After they gained Athos's approval, they go in his office to have a private conversation.

 _\- Maintenant, Corneille, aurais-tu l'obligeance de me dire ce qu'il y a entre toi et D'Artagnan? (Now, Corneille, would you be kind enough to tell me what is happening between you and D'Artagnan?)_

Corneille warmly smiles at her.

 _\- La même chose qu'entre nous, Constance. (The same thing as between you and me, Constance.)_

Constance suddenly has an interrogative look. So Corneille explains herself better.

 _\- Seulement de l'amitié. Mais une amitié très particulière... D'Artagnan est plus qu'un ami à mes yeux. Il est davantage un frère. Un petit frère. Je dois lutter contre mes instincts maternels quand il est près de moi. (Only friendship. But a very special one... D'Artagnan is more than a friend to me. He is more like a brother. A little brother. I have to control all my maternal instincts when he is around.)_

It is Constance's turn to smile warmly at Corneille.

 _\- Oui, ce serait ridicule de le materner devant une bande de mousquetaires viriles... Je comprends maintenant. Je suis heureuse de savoir que nous sommes comme une famille. (Yes, it would be ridiculous to mother him in front of all those manly Musketeers... I understand now. Well, I am happy to know that we are like family.)_

They shake hands clumsily, but their smiles are both sincere.

 _\- Avant que je quitte, voici une lettre pour Gabriel. (Before I leave, here I have a letter for Gabriel.)_

 _\- C'est comme si c'était fait. (Consider it done.)_

 _\- J'ai confiance en toi. (I put my trust in you.)_

They leave the captain's office separately. After a a few moments, Athos comes back, ready to check on his work, worrying about the rumors of conspiracy between Feron and Gaston. As he sits on his chair, he notices that his old friend comes out from his cabinet, happy he does not have to kill a man this early.

\- _Que faisais-tu dans mon armoire, Aramis? J'aurais pu te tuer par erreur... (What were you doing in my cabinet, Aramis? I could have killed you accidentally...)_

 _\- Oh, je fais confiance à tes réflexes, Athos. Je voulais m'assurer que ça ne tourne pas mal entre Constance et Corneille... (Oh, I trust you reflexes, Athos. I wanted to be sure that it would not turn bad between Constance and Corneille...)_

Athos looks closely at his friend.

\- _Qu'est-ce que ne va pas chez toi dernièrement?_ ( _What is wrong with you, lately?)_ Says a worrying Athos.

Aramis thinks a lot before he answers.

 _\- Je l'ignore. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me dérange chez Corneille. Je pense qu'elle est peut-être une espionne. (I do not know. But something is bothering me with Corneille. I think she may be a spy.)_

 _\- Ce que tu dis est grave. Je ne pardonnerais pas une telle traîtrise. (What you say is serious. I would not forgive such a treachery.)_

 _\- Je sais... Mais je suis peut-être dans le tort. (I know... But I may be wrong.)_

\- _Surveille-la si tu veux. Mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je la considère comme l'une des nôtres. J'ai un bon instinct pour ces choses. (Check on her if you want. But until evidences are found, she is one of us. I have good instinct for those things.)_

Aramis looks to the ceiling.

\- _Athos... tu a été trahi par Milady. (Athos... you were betrayed by Milady...)_

 _\- Justement. Je n'ai pas écouté mon instinct à cette époque. Maintenant, je suis attentif. Et rien ne m'amène à douter de Corneille. (Precisely. I did not listen to my insctints, back then. Now I am aware. And nothing makes me doubt about Corneille.)_

Aramis leaves Athos's office, and walks straight towards Corneille's room. He does not even have the time to sneak, that she opens the door to welcome him.

 _\- Cher Aramis, entre donc, fais comme chez toi! (Dear Aramis, come in, make yourself comfortable)._

Aramis hesitantly passes the door, taking off his hat. Like every other soldier's rooms, this one is not that big, with only a chair, a bed, a small table and a small cabinet. The only difference here, is that Corneille owns a chest at the bottom of the bed, and that she has a book shelve.

\- _Pourquoi être si familière, soudainement? (Why are you being so friendly, all of a sudden?)_

 _\- Je vais être directe, puisque je le suis toujours. Je sais que tu nous espionnais, Aramis. Je ne crois pas mériter ce manque de confiance, mais j'imagine que tu as de bonnes raisons. Tu peux t'amuser à m'espionner. Peut-être trouveras-tu quelque chose d'intéressant. (I will be very outspoken, since I am always straightfoward. I know you were spying on us, Aramis. I do not believe I deserve this distrust, but I guess you have good reasons. You can enjoy spying on me. Maybe you will find something interesting.)_

Aramis did not think that she knew he was spying, Well, she is a Musketeer too. She has more than one trick in her sleeve. Maybe he just has to be as straightforward as she is.

 _\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai ce sentiment que tu caches quelque chose. Peut-être que j'ai tort d'entretenir des doutes à ton égard. Mais dis-moi, ce Gabriel, qui est-il? ( I do not know why I have this feeling you are hiding something. Maybe I am wrong to keep some doubts about you. But tell me, this Gabriel, who is he?)_

 _\- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. Comment puis-je te prouver que je suis digne de confiance? Ne l'ai-je pas prouvé maintes fois lors des batailles que nous avons livrées ensemble? (I cannot answer this question. How can I prove you that I am trustworthy? Did I not prove it many times when we fought together?)_

Surely she covered their backs more than once. But is it not any Musketeer task to look for his fellows?

 _\- Je ne sais pas exactement, Corneille. Je vais y penser... (I do not know exactly, Corneille. I will think about it...)_

Corneille looks like she wants to say something, but the words stay in her throat. As they hear a horse in the courtyard, they get outside to see what this is about. It is Treville.

\- _Capitaine Athos_ , says Treville to his old friend.

The Minister points at Athos, Porthos, Aramis, D'Artagnan and Corneille, and asks them to follow him in his old office.

 _\- Par ordre du roi, vous devez escorter une troupe d'acteurs jusqu'au palais royal. (By the order of the King, you must escort a troupe of actors to the royal palace.)_

The Musketeers cannot believe that ridiculous request, but they keep it for themselves, for orders are orders. The king seems to become more and more extravagant lately.

\- _Es-tu certain que cet ordre provient réellement du roi? (Are you sure that this order really comes from the king?),_ asks Athos.

 _\- Il me l'a donné en main propre. (He gave it to me himself),_ answers Treville.

 _\- Doit-on réellement être cinq pour accomplir cette tâche? (Do we really need to be five to accomplish this task?),_ asks an unbelieving Aramis.

\- _Regardez vous-mêmes, tous vos noms sont écrits. (Look for yourselves, all your names are written there)._

The five Musketeers prepare themselves before they leave the garrison. They will have to find the actors somewhere in a village not that far, and to escort them to the palace. They will come back very late, or maybe even tomorrow morning. They wonder why the King is sending them? What is on his mind, for God's sake?


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any right on the universe or the characters of the Musketeers. And I do not earn any money from that hobby. 

Chapter III. The crux of war. 

_**Feron's appartments.**_

Feron suffers every moment of the day. And night. His sleep was full of distorted thoughts and sensations, a strange mixture of decadent ideas, disloyal plots, greed and pain. Only the idea of his uncommon medicine gives him enough strength to face a new day. That, and the idea to gain more power. But more power is unattainable without gold. And a lot of it. Which he does not have. But things are about to change today. 

Hardly able to walk towards his chair, he finally reaches it, out of breath for a moment. Cutting a piece of his strange mixture, he drops it in a glass of wine, moving it until the substance is completely dissolved. As he swallows the first sip contentedly, Grimaud enters silently the room. 

-Ah! Grimaud! N'es-tu pas censé diriger les opérations en ce moment?

(Are you not supposed to lead the operations right now?) 

With a cold and disdainful eye, Grimaud answers sharply: 

-L'idiot qui sert de roi a décidé d'envoyer les Mousquetaires en mission.

(The idiot that serves as a king decided to send the Musketeers on a mission.)

-Très bien! Le plan sera plus aisé à exécuter. Rien ne viendra interférer.

(Very well! The plan will be easier to execute. Nothing will interfere with it.)

-L'idiotie est assurément de famille. Qu'en est-il de mon intention de les faire périr dans un accident… leur incompétence ternissant leur mémoire dans la honte et l'échec?

(Idiocy surely runs in the family. And what about my plan to make them perish in an accident… Make their incompetency tarnish their memory with shame and failure?)

Feron gives him a scornful look.

-Sache garder ton rang!

(Know your place!)

\- Sache garder le tien. Tu n'es rien sans moi. Je suis ta médecine et les moyens de tes ambitions. Mais toi, qu'es-tu pour moi?

(Keep yours. You are nothing without me. I am your medecine and the means to your ambitions. But you, what are you?)

-Je suis l'infâme fils d'Henri IV, chien galleux. Nous sommes unis dans la disgrâce mais les portes de la noblesse seront à jamais fermées pour un vulgaire roturier.

(I am infamous Henri the Fourth's son, scabious dog! We are united in disgrace but the doors of the nobility will be closed forever to vulgar commoners)

Looking at each other contemptuously for a moment, Feron ends the conversation.

-Fais ce que tu as à faire. Il y aura d'autres occasions de se débarrasser des encombrants soldats du roi.

(Do what you have to do. There will be other occasions to get rid of the cumbersome king's soldiers.) 

Grimaud leaves Feron with a look full of hatred. Feron ignores him, not interested to know if this hatred is against him or against the Musketeers. Probably against any living soul, anyway. As he is about to execute the plan destined to rob the royal treasure, Grimaud is already thinking about the next blow. Gold is surely the crux of war. But a checkboard without knights surely weakens a king.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any character in that story. And I do not earn any money from that hobby. Corneille is my only original character in this fanfic. Thank you for reading and feel free to comment :) .

Chapter IV. Roaming the countryside

The atmosphere is unpleasant since they left Paris about an hour ago. The four old friends are particularly pissed off, grumbling about this weird order. Moreover, Corneille is getting tired of their whimpering grumpiness is almost touchable.

\- Messieurs, pourquoi êtes vous si furieux? Votre orgueil serait-il égratigné parce que vous jugez que cet ordre n'est pas assez prestigieux pour les héros légendaires que vous êtes?, says Corneille with a patronizing tone.

(Gentlemen, why are you so mad? Your pride is scratched because you think this order is not enough prestigious for the legendary heroes?)

The four men are stunned, not believing what she just said.

\- Enfin! Je craignais que vous ne cesseriez jamais de vous plaindre.

(At last! I thought the four of you would never stop to complain.)

After a long moment of uncomfortable silence, Porthos starts to laugh.

\- Tu as raison, Corneille, ça pourrait être pire. Mais effectivement, nous sommes habitués à des tâches plus glorieuses, says a smiling Porthos.

(You are right Corneille, it could be worst. But indeed, we are used to more glorious tasks...)

\- Par contre, si le roi continue de nous demander des mandats aussi insensés, les Gardes Rouges deviendront plus crédibles que les Mousquetaires, ce que personne ne veut voir survenir. À moins que tu ne sois intéressée à devenir le prochain fou de notre bien-aimé Louis le treizième, ads a serious as usual Athos.

(But if the King goes on asking us such foolish mandates, the Red Guards will become more credible than the Musketeers, which nobody wants to happen. Unless you are interested in becoming the new jester of our beloved Louis the thirteen.)

\- Je sais, says Corneille. Je ne souhaite pas que cela survienne non plus. Mais se plaindre n'y chagera rien.

(I know. I do not wish it to happen either. But whimpering will change nothing.)

\- Bien sûr, answers Aramis. Mais as-tu quoi que ce soit à suggérer? Parce que je n'ai pas quitté le monastère pour ça.

(Of course. But do you have anything to suggest? Because I did not left the monastery for this.)

\- Tu l'as quitté pour quoi, alors? asks Corneille.

(You left it for what, then?)

\- Je suis parti parce que Dieu m'a fait comprendre que ce n'était pas ma place. Je suis un soldat, et je veux servir le Roi, answers Aramis. Mais sa dernière requête était dénuée de pertinence.

(I left because God made me understand that it was not my place. I am a soldier, and I want to serve the King. But his last request was irrelevant.)

\- Eh bien, coucher avec la Reine était encore plus dénué de pertinence, says an unusually unpleasant Corneille.

(Well, sleeping with the Queen was more than irrelevant.)

\- Pour qui te prends-tu? Et comment es-tu au courant de cela?, says a very angry and upset Aramis.

(Who do you think you are? And how do you know about this? )

\- Personne ne me l'a dit. J'ai seulement à voir comment tu la regardes. Et comment tu regardes le Dauphin. Seul un aveugle ne pourrait pas le voir. Tu devrais être plus prudent. C'est un conseil d'amie, en passant.

(Nobody told me. I just have to see how you look at her. And how you look at the Dauphin. Only a blind could not see it. You should be more careful. It is a friend's advice, by the way.)

But deep down inside, Corneille knows she wanted him to get hurt. At least just a little... She does not know where it came from. It slipped through her mouth so fast, she could not stop her lips... She has to be careful herself... What is it with her?

Athos' keen eye makes him wonder why her friend is so harsh all of a sudden. He always thought Corneille was like him, a hard won head over heart master... An hypothesis slowly takes form in his mind, but he keeps it for himself.

But Aramis ignores Corneille's inner struggle and thinks he deserves an explanation. He is about to let her know how much he is pissed, but D'Artagnan's stare discourages him. As well as the subtle 'no' Athos does with his head. Lost in her thoughts, full of regret for what she just said, Corneille does not notice her friends taking her side. Which is a good thing, because she does not like to be overprotected.

After an embarrassing silence and a couple of yards later, D'Artagnan leads his horse near Corneille's one.

\- À quoi as-tu pensé, pour l'Amour de Dieu, Corneille? says the Gascon with a soft voice.

(What was on your mind, for God's sake, Corneille?)

\- Je ne sais pas... C'est sorti si vite. C'est seulement que...

(I do not know... It went out so fast. It is just...)

\- Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais, says D'Artagnan.

(You can tell me anything, you know it.)

\- Je sais, tu es en vrai frère pour moi... mais je ne suis pas d'humeur pour ça. Peut-être plus tard. Je dois y penser, j'imagine. Merci quand même.

(I know, you are a real brother to me... but I am not into the mood. Maybe later. I have to think about it I guess. But thank you.)

D'Artagnan smiles back at her before he joins Porthos and Athos. Corneille did not wish to tell his best friend about Aramis' suspiciousness about her. She kind of thinks that it could bring problems into their small group, so she decided to keep it for herself. At least for now. Telling nothting is her best option, because she does not like to lie.

Aramis heard all their conversation. He is now far less pissed. Riding behind the others lets him think about the incident. Even if he did not like what she said, she was right. Sleeping with the Queen was is worst idea ever. His worst lack of idea would be more exact. A couple of years far from women helped him to reconsider his behavior concerning females. His relationship with the Queen appears now to him like a mistake. Of course, the Queen is lovely. He was certainly attracted to her. At the very moment they share the ultimate intimacy, he was sure to be in love. But as time passed, he realized that he was attracted by her need to be protected, and by her loneliness. It echoed his own loneliness. Now it looks more selfish to him. Or immature could be more exact... But at least, he knows he is not in love with the Queen. Indeed he has a unique kind of affection for her, but he is not in love. And he is almost sure that Anne is not in love with him either. Should he talk about it all with Corneille? Maybe if he opens, she will too? Afterall, even if she has something to hide, maybe it does not mean that it is a threat.

When he finally gets near to her, Aramis clears his throat before he speaks.

\- Corneille?

\- Quoi? She answers with some doubt in her voice. Je sais que j'ai eu tort de te parler ainsi. Je suis désolée.

(What? I know what I did was wrong Aramis. I am sorry.)

His last shred of anger just melts down. He admires her rightousness. She is rarely that harsh. And she always speaks her mind. And when she is wrong she just takes it. Which is rare, he has to admit. That makes him think... She always says things she means. Why did she talk to him about the Queen? Could it be more than an friend's advice?

\- Merci, mais je ne suis pas ici pour exiger des excuses. Même si je ne sais pas d'où ça vient, tu as dit la vérité, Corneille. Tu sais, à être éloigné des femmes aussi longtemps, j'ai eu maintes occasions de réfléchir à ma façon d'être avec les femmes...

(Thank you. But I am not here to ask you to apologize. Even if I do not know where it came from, you spoke the truth, Corneille. You know, being far from women for so long, I had many occasions to think about my behavior with women...)

Corneille is surprised by the turn of their conversation. This gallant has his way to amaze her... Seeing her listening makes him confident to go on.

\- Je pense que tu as raison de me dire d'être prudent concernant ma façon de regarder la Reine. Parce que cela pourrait amener des gens à penser que je l'aime. Je pensais être en amour avec elle. Mais maintenant, quand je la regarde, je pense à ce qu'elle représente. Soit un éphémère aperçu, la possibilité d'avoir une vraie relation qui s'épanouisse dans la joie d'élever une famille. Quelque chose qui vaille la peine de se battre, autre que la Couronne. Quelque chose pour lequel j'ai été assez stupide d'oser espérer.

(I think you are right to tell me to be careful about the way I look at the Queen. Because it could lead people to think I am in love with her. I thought I was, once. But now, when I look at her, I think about what she represents. Which is an ephemeral glimpse at the possibility of having a real relationship blooming in the happiness to raise a family. Something worth fighting for, besides the Crown. Something I was stupid enough to dare hope for.)

\- Ce n'était pas stupide, Aramis.

(It was not stupid, Aramis.)

Once again, where does it come from? Her lips seem to have their own will...

\- Je souhaiterais moi-même avoir des enfants, un jour. Mais pour le moment, j'apprécie ma vie de Mousquetaire.

(I wish myself I could have children, one day. But for now, I enjoy my Musketeer life.)

\- Tu sais, Corneille, je ne parle que rarement de cela, mais j'ai été élevé dans une maison close. Cela m'a amené à voir le monde d'une étrange manière, j'imagine. J'ai cherché l'amour dans les bras de nombreuses femmes, sans jamais le trouver. Je m'en suis approché deux ou trois fois, mais la passion se déguise assurément très bien en amour.

(You know, Corneille, I only talk about this once in a while, but I was raised in a brothel. It made me see the world in a strange way, I guess. Searching love in the arms of so many women, yet never finding it. I was close enough two or three times, but passion surely disguises well as love.)

\- Mais je crois que parfois, quand la passion est passée, l'amour peut demeurer fort.

(But, I believe, sometimes when passion passes away, love can stand strongly.)

\- Cela ne m'est pas arrivé. La passion a tout brûlé sur son passage. Je peux seulement espérer que tu aies raison.

(It did not happen to me. Passion only burned everything. I can only hope you are right.)

They smile at each other. A warm and sincere smile. For the first time, they are getting close.

\- Dis-moi, Corneille. Pourquoi es-tu devenue Mousquetaire si avoir des enfants est un des tes rêves?

(Tell me, Corneille. Why are you a Musketeer if having children is one of your dream?)

Being this close is dangerous. For now. She cannot let herself open up so easily. Or can she? Maybe just a little... something personal but not too revealing.

-Si je te le dis, garderas-tu mon secret?

(If I tell you, will you keep my secret?)

He nods with his head.

\- Jure-le, Aramis, je t'en prie.

(Swear it, Aramis, please.)

\- Très bien, je jure que je vais garder ton secret, Corneille.

(Very well, I swear I will keep your secret, Corneille.)

He can see how she is relieved, her shoulder suddenly less tensed. She tries to gather her thoughts, not knowing where to begin and what to avoid to tell... After a long moment of silence, she finally tells him a part of her story.

\- Quand j'étais une enfant, un de mes frères a tenté de me forcer. Il m'a fait des choses dégoûtantes, et m'a forcée à lui en faire que je ne voulais pas. Je faisais semblant d'aimer ça, pour lui montrer qu'il ne me faisait pas peur. Qu'il n'avait pas d'emprise sur moi. Mais ça a tourné étrangement. Il en est venu à penser que je l'aimais, et que je deviendrais son épouse... Mon autre frère est venu me secourir. Il l'a presque tué. Il est arrivé just à temps, juste avant que... Au moins je n'ai pas eu à redouter une grossesse.

(When I was a child, one of my brothers tried to force me. He made many disgusting things to me, and forced me to do things I did not want to. I tried to act like if I liked it, to show him I was not afraid. That his game of power did not work on me. But it turned strangely. He began to think I loved him, and that I was to become his wife... My other brother came to rescue me. He almost killed him. He came just in time, just before... at least I did not have to fear a pregnancy.)

After a few minutes of pause, Corneille goes on.

\- C'est pour cela que je ne mens plus. Mentir peut être pire que dire la vérité. C'est peut-être pour cela que Dieu commande de ne pas mentir. C'est pour cela que j'aime tant D'Artagnan. Il me fait penser à mon frère qui a bon coeur, d'une certaine manière. Les deux ne me voient pas comme un être faible, même si je suis parfois vulnérable. Et ils ne pensent pas à tirer avantage du fait que je sois une femme. C'est mon plus grand accomplissement que d'avoir été acceptée parmi les Mousquetaires. D'être vue comme une égale par des hommes. Malheureusement, tous les hommes ne sont pas comme les Mousquetaires.

(That is why I do not lie anymore. Lie can be worst than truth. Maybe that is why God commands not to lie. That is why I love so much D'Artagnan. He makes me think of my kind brother, in some ways. Both of them can see I am not weak, even if I am sometimes vulnerable. And they do not think about taking advantage of me because I am a woman. That is the greatest achievement in my life. To be accepted as a Musketeer. To be seen as an equal by men. At least some men. Unfortunately, all men are not Musketeers.

Aramis is surprised by her revelation. He admires her. All the things she went through.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais te voir comme quelqu'un de faible, Corneille. Je méprise les hommes comme ton frère. Et je souhaiterais connaître ton autre frère, celui qui est bienveillant. Je parie qu'il ferait un bon Mousquetaire.

(I could never see you as someone weak, Corneille. I despise men like your brother. And I wish I knew your other brother, the kind one. I bet he would make a good Musketeer.)

\- J'en suis certaine. S'il avait le temps... Il était surprotecteur quand j'étais plus jeune. Mais maintenant, il voit que je suis indépendante. Mon cher frère... que ne ferais-je pas pour lui?

(I am sure of it. If he had the time... He was overprotector when I was younger. But now, he can see I am independant. My dear brother... what I would not do for him?)

\- Alors, ton frère, sait-il que tu es une Mousquetaire?

(So your brother, does he know that you are a Musketeer?)

\- Mon frère chéri le sait. L'autre ignore tout de moi.

(My dear brother knows. The other does not know anything about me.)

\- C'est pour cela que tu te fais appeler Corneille. Quel est ton vrai nom?

(That is why you call yourself Corneille. What is your real name?)

\- Garderas-tu mon secret?

(You will keep my secret?)

\- Je le jure.

(I swear.)

\- J'étais autrefois Mademoiselle de Verneuil.

(I was once Mademoiselle de Verneuil.)

\- Donc, tu es en quelque sorte une version féminine d'Athos?

(So, you are a kind of female Athos?)

Both of them laugh loudly and wholeheartedly. Their joy attracts the attention of their three friends. As they come nearby to share their good mood, the sunset floods them with its intense orange and golden light. It looks like the day will finish on a high. Until D'Artagnan sees the gleam in Aramis' eye. Is he giving Corneille THE stare? But with something else in it? Maybe his friend was away from women for too long... But the Gascon is snaped out of his thoughts by Athos:

\- Eh bien, il semble que vous finissiez par vous entendre.

(Well, it seems like you both finally get along.)

\- Laissez-moi deviner, says Porthos. Vous avez tous les deux découvert que vous partagez les mêmes goûts en matière de femmes?

(Let me guess. Both of you discovered that you share the same taste concerning women?)

Seeing Corneille's face, Porthos realizes quickly his mistake.

\- Désolé... J'étais certain que tu étais une femme qui aime les femmes... Tu sais... Ton attitude masculine et tout...

(Sorry... I was sure you were a woman that loves woman... You know... Your manly attitude and all...)

\- M'aurais-tu faites Mousquetaire si j'agissais comme une pintade qui se plaint de ses robes et de ses bijoux? Évidemment que je dois agir de manière masculine! Je suis une mousquetaire! Du reste, c'est vous qui déteignez sur moi.

(Would you have made me a Musketeer if I was acting like a nincompoop complaining about my dress and my jewels? Of course I have to act manly! I am a Musketeer! Besides, you kind of rub off on me.)

She says the last words with a grin, so they all know that she is fine with it. But D'Artagnan keeps on thinking about the implication of THE stare on his sister-in-spirit. But it will have to wait, for they finally find the troupe of actors. And those artists are playing on a make-shift scene. They can forget about coming back tonight anyway.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'énerve le plus, says a grumpy Porthos.

(I do not know what pisses me the most).

\- Que veux-tu dire?, asks D'Artagnan.

(What do you mean?)

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis plus frustré d'avoir à escorter ces gueules de bois d'acteurs demain matin... ou de ne pas pouvoir boire avec eux ce soir.

(I do not know if I am more pissed that we will have to escort those hangover actors tomorrow morning... or that we cannot drink with them tonight.)

So they arrive at their destination as irritable as when they left Paris. At least some of them got closer. Some of them got a few more answers. And some of them got a few more questions to answer. But all of this will have to wait until their task is achieved.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any character from the BBC's Musketeers. And I do not earn any money from that hobby.

* In french, the title works better : Le Fou et la Mystérieuse Dame. It refers to the chess pieces. Le fou (bishop in english chess game), which means jester, could also mean the mad man. And la Dame is the queen in the chess game.

Chapter V. The Madman and the Mysterious Lady*

Hidden under his black hood, Grimaud enters silently the prison. His plan his perfect, except for the missing Musketeers. He wishes he could have make them look like incompetent fools. It was his first idea. But now that the King has send them away on a stupid mission, he has to adapt to the circumstances. A part of his plan is still unchanged. He has to be discreet and quick. As planned, the guards are on their shift change. It is just enough time to kidnap the prisoner.

When he arrives at the door cell, he instantly knows that something is wrong. Every prisonner is asleep. And the one he is supposed to kidnap is missing. He still decides to open the door cell, only to try to collect some clue about what happened. The stolen key he has works well, and in a few seconds, he accesses the cell. Only to find out that an other prisoner is in there, and surprisingly not asleep like all the others around.

\- Si tu ne veux pas dormir à jamais, je te suggère de répondre à mes questions, says a very threatening Grimaud to the man.

(If you don't want to sleep forever, I recommand you answer my questions.)

The prisoner has long brown hair, and a beard. His blue eyes are infused with madness. Grimaud even doubts he would finally get something consistent from him.

\- Je n'ai pas bu l'eau. Quelque chose dans l'eau. Drôle de goût. C'est pour cela que je ne dors pas.

(I did not drink the water. Something in the water. Funny taste. That is why I do not sleep.)

The man whispered to Grimaud with a grin, apparently proud of his trick.

\- Qui t'a donné cette eau?

(Who gave you the water?)

\- Quelqu'un qui est venu libérer l'homme aux clés. A dit que que l'homme aux clés a obtenu son pardon de la Reine elle-même.

(The one who came to free the key men. Said that the key man has obtained his pardon from the Queen herself.)

Someone came to free the locksmith? Damn it! The man was the angular stone of his plan to steal the royal treasure. Something is wrong. First the Musketeers send away. Now this man taken away. It looks like if his enemy is a strike ahead of him. How could it be?

\- Tu as dit que l'homme a obtenu son de la Reine? Quand cela est-il arrivé?

(You said the man obtained his pardon from the Queen? When did it happen?)

\- Avant le lever du soleil.

(Before sunrise.)

\- As-tu entendu quoi que ce soit d'utile?

(Did you hear anything useful?)

The mad man was looking all around him, like if someone was hiding in the shadows, listening to this strange conversation. He nonetheless seems to finally decide to tell Grimaud.

\- Elle lui a dit de garder le silence et de la suivre.

(She told him to stay silent and to follow her.)

\- Une femme?! L'as-tu reconnue?

(A woman?! Did you recognize her?)

Grimaud could not hide his surprise.

\- Non. Mais j'ai remarqué deux choses. Elle a dit à l'homme aux clés de l'appeler Michelle, parce qu'il lui a demandé qui elle était. Il était reconnaissant. Et l'odeur. Elle sentait la Garnison. La Garnison des Mousquetaires.

(No. But I noticed two things. She told the key man her name was Michelle, because he asked her who she was. The key man was grateful. And the smell. She smell of the Garrison. The Musketeer Garrison.)

\- Comment sais-tu ce que sent la Garnison?

(How do you know how the Garrison smells?)

\- Parce que j'ai été capturé par l'un d'entre eux. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier cette odeur...

(Because I was captured by one of them. Can never forget that smell... )

A female Musketeer? He now has a new target to throw all his hatred. She will pay for this. His perfect plan. And next, the Queen. She gave her pardon to the wrong man. It was silly to think that the Queen could have ruin his so perfect plan. It must be a coincidence. But first of all, he has to kill the mad man, before he tells anything about him. But an insane man can easily recognize another crazy one. So the madman starts to shout even before Grimaud intiates his move to stab him.

\- Gardes! Gardes! Un prisonnier s'échappe! Un prisonnier s'échappe! Gardes! Gardes!

(Guards! Guards! A prisoner is escaping! Prisoner escaping! Guards! Guards!)

Swearing in his beard, Grimaud takes a french leave. He does not want to risk that the guards are not from the ones who were bribed. This female Musketeer, as soon has he finds her.. she just has to wait and see! They have not seen the last of him!


End file.
